justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Mas Que Nada
'"Mas Que Nada"' by ''Sérgio Mendes ft. The Black Eyed Peas is featured on Just Dance 4. Appearance of the Dancer *Red hair tied up at the side *Golden earrings *A brown top and brown baggy pants which seems to be a complete outfit *A golden belt *Red pumps *Blue outline Background The background is light brown. A lot of tropical-themed posters and stickers - such as birds, fishes, suns, guitars and flowers - are shown while the coach is dancing. Gold Moves The routine has 4 Gold Moves. Gold Moves 1, 2 & 3: 'Put your hand in front of you with your finger pointing up. '''Gold Move 4: '''Blow a kiss. This is the final move of the routine. Masquenadagmonetwoandthree.png|Gold Move 1, 2, & 3 Masquenadafoldmove4.png|Gold Move 4 Mashup ''Mas Que Nada has a Mashup which is exclusive to the PS3 and Wii U. Dancers *'''Mas Que Nada (JD4) *That's the Way (I Like It) (JD) *Airplanes (JD3) *Baby Girl (JD2) *Wild Wild West (Extreme) (JD4) *Jungle Boogie (JD2) *Run the Show (Extreme) (JD4) *Wannabe (JD) *Aerobics in Space (JD4) *Love You Like A Love Song (JD4) *Jungle Boogie (JD2) *That's the Way (I Like It) (JD) *Airplanes (JD3) *Baby Girl (JD2) *Body Movin' (JD2) *Proud Mary (JD2) *Sweat Around The World (JD4) *Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!) (JD4) *Beat Match Until I'm Blue (JD3) *D.A.N.C.E. (JD2) * Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out) (JD3) *'Mas Que Nada (JD4)' Puppet Master Mode Mas Que Nada ''has a Puppet Master Mode on the Wii U. Here are the dancers in order of appearance: *'Mas Que Nada''' *Groovy/Rower/Shake It/Dance Hall Diva *Peace And Love/Push Away/Push Out Push Up/Step And Snap *For The Fans/Rasta/Blue Moon/Slide Walk *Skipping Rope/Afro Snap/School's Out/Super Whip * Club Circles/Raise the Roof/Pop Walk/Turn It Out * 70s/Jungle Jive/Corkscrew/Wild Circle * Tribal Samba/Kick Ball Change/Yo/Vahine Clap * Smelly Boy/Catch The Sun/Slap My Thigh/Outlaw Snap * Football Boy/Catch It/Inidan Feet/Happy Birthday * Slasher/Candyfloss/Boom Boom/Fire Ball * Skater Mix/Slow Down/Warm It Up/Bring it *Gangsta Snap/Diabolical Swing/Twist 'N' Clap/Soul Snap *70s Lock/Rasta Curves/Out And In/??? *Champion's Stretch/Pump Iron/Dancing Leaf/Open Your Heart *Clubber's Wave/Twister/Crazy Wings/Outlaw Hit *What's Wrong/Marching Man/Circle The Moon/??? *???/???/Pop Star/Roller Blade *???/Stone Age/Respect/Wonder Walk *???/Jackpot/???/Oops *Crooner/???/Burlesque Boogie/Unknown Caption (Aerobics In Space) *'Mas Que Nada' Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs with Puppet master modes Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Solo Females Category:00's Category:Female Dancers in Male Songs Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Shortened Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Rap Elements Category:Pop Songs Category:Céline Rotsen Category:Songs with the title in the background Category:Beta Elements Appearances in Mashups Mas Que Nada appears in the following Mashups: * [[Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke)|''Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke)]] * [[(I've Had) The Time Of My Life|(I've Had) The Time Of My Life'']] Trivia *Sometimes during the chorus, she is clearly seen lip syncing. * This is the second song by The Black Eyed Peas in the series; it succeeds Pump It. * The dancer appears in Call Me Maybe's background at the start and the end. *''Safe And Sound's first dancer wears her outfit but in another color (orange). *In the Mashup of ''Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) and (I've Had) The Time Of My Life, the pictograms are light blue and not the original grape purple. **Also, the last pictogram in the mashup is in a much different shade of purple. * In a line in the classic version, "Sérgio play yo" ''has extra added "!!!" '' * The song has been shortened by about 50 seconds. Gallery masquenada.jpg|Mas Que Nada MasQueNadaShape1.png|The song in the menu Masquenadacoach.png Masquenada.png|Pictograms mas que nada bg extract.PNG|Background MasQueNadainactive.png MasQueNadaactive.png 09 MasQueNada.jpg MasQueNadaBetaPictogram.png|Beta Pictogram Mas.png Videos File:Sergio Mendes - Mas Que Nada File:Just Dance 4 - Mas Que Nada - 5* Stars File:Mas Que Nada Mash-Up EXTRACTION File:Just Dance 4 Mas Que Nada Puppet Master 5* Stars Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs with Puppet master modes Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Solo Females Category:00's Category:Female Dancers in Male Songs Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Shortened Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Rap Elements Category:Pop Songs Category:Céline Rotsen Category:Songs with the title in the background Category:Beta Elements